daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
DiMera family
'History' The DiMeras are an upper-class Italian Catholic family on the soap opera Days of Our Lives. Over the years, the nature of the family itself has been retconned several times; although never directly and overtly, it's been represented as old-line Italian nobility, a relatively self-made European business dynasty, and a stereotypical Mafia family. Its current incarnation appears to be a sort of combination of these: a fairly wealthy Tuscan family with roots in ancient Italian nobility, which according to Stefano goes back centuries and includes kings and popes, and with a strong hand in organized crime (and occasionally, political terrorism) throughout the world. The family is currently represented by the patriarch Stefano's surviving children André and Chad DiMera, adoptive son Peter Blake, and his living grandchildren Steven Hawk, Johnny DiMera, Sydney DiMera, Theo Carver and Thomas Deveraux. At one point the family lost its position but Santo DiMera rebuilt the family, through both legitimate and illegitimate means. Currently has ties to traditional Italian organized crime (and at times, various terrorist elements). It has intermarried with the Brady, and Horton families over the years. Over the years it's been revealed that the DiMera family shares a long history with both the Bradford and the Brady families of the fictional midwestern American city of Salem. Currently (as of 2007), the show has been exploring the DiMeras' connection to the Brady clan, dating back at least 50 years in the Bradys' ancestral home of Galway, Ireland, and the roots of a feud between the two families. This is actually a retcon, as the tension between the two families was originally the result of detective half-brothers Roman and Bo Brady and their constant attempts to thwart the various schemes of DiMera family patriarch Stefano DiMera. In 2007, the family was revealed to originally hail from Tuscany, Italy although Stefano has at various times headquartered the family in Rome, New Orleans, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course, Salem. A 1988 storyline revealed some family activity in the Far East, but through the years the family has consistently been portrayed as having significant legitimate business holdings, criminal activities, and even political control throughout Latin America as well as the United States. Although never shown onscreen, the family is also mentioned to have been involved in terrorism and political assassinations in such places as Thailand, Israel, and Iraq. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. 2009 storylines with the Kiriakis family revealed the DiMeras control labor unions that they used against their business rivals, including the Kiriakis family, with surprise strikes. Storylines involving EJ and Chad revealed the DiMeras own several apartment complexes in Salem revealing the DiMeras are involved in real estate. 2015 storylines revealed DiMera Enterprises has a telecommunications division. In the Salem area, the DiMeras control all "territory north of the water" while the Kiriakis Organization controls all "territory south of the water". 2015 storylines involving Chad and Abigail Deveraux revealed the DiMeras are involved in land development. The family has always appeared to be uniquely and extraordinarily powerful in the criminal underworld. The DiMeras have the reputation of being unimaginably cruel, twisted and ruthless in achieving their goals and the name "DiMera" consistently strikes fear into the hearts of other criminals. Santo, Stefano, Andre, Tony, and EJ all have international reputations as ruthless businessmen and powerful underworld figures. The family and the crime syndicate it controls are so powerful up to the point that is a major focus of several high-level law enforcement and intelligence agencies throughout the world, including the fictional ISA. Though no government agency was ever able to bring the family or the organization down. The Italian translation of DiMera is "Of the sea," or "From the ocean." The DiMera Legend Main Article: DiMera Legend Members Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. *6 Unknown Older Brothers (deceased) * Santo DiMera (deceased) *m. Mrs. DiMera **c. 6 Unnamed DiMera's (deceased) **c. Stefano DiMera (?) **a. Unknown Woman ***c. Andre DiMera ***m. Kristen DiMera (divorced; invalid) **a. Lee DuMonde ***c. Renee DuMonde (deceased) (born 1961; died 1983) ***m. David Banning (1982 to 1983; divorced; see Horton and Banning) ***m. Alex Marshall (1983; dissolved by her death) **m Daphne DiMera (common-law marriage; deceased) ***a. Enrico ***c.Tony DiMera (Enrico and Daphne's son; raised by Stefano. Died in 2009) ***m. Anna DiMera **a. Unknown Woman ***c Megan Hathaway (adopted and raised by Maxwell Hathaway; died 1985) **o. Rachel Blake (Rachel Blake died and Stefano adopted her two children) ***c. Kristen DiMera (adopted) (deceased) ***c. Peter Blake (adopted) **a. Celeste Perrault ***c. Lexie Carver (died 2012) Lexie was raised by Celeste's sister Grace and her husband ***m. Abe Carver (1989 to her death; see Carver) ****c.Theo Carver **m. Vivian Alamain (1999; divorced) **a. Ellen Hawk (deceased) ***c Benjy Hawk (died 2007) Benji was raised by his maternal grandfather, Orion Hawk. ***m Sonja Hawk (Sometime prior to 2007) ****c. Steven Hawk (Born sometime prior to 2007) **r. Susan Banks Stefano tricked Susan into thinking she was sleeping with Elvis Presley ***c. EJ DiMera (died 2014) (Born February 21, 1997) ***r. Sami Brady (He raped her. See Brady and Evans) ****c. Johnny DiMera (born October 23, 2007; twin) ***m. Sami Brady (November 9, 2007 to May 27, 2008; annulled) ****c. Sydney DiMera (born January 29, 2009) ***m. Nicole Walker (See Walker and Mendez) (April 14, 2009 to Spring 2010) ****c. Unnamed daughter (Miscarried on November 24, 2008) ***m. Nicole Walker (Feb 24, 2011 to March 2012) ****c. Daniel Rafael DiMera (Miscarried on October 5, 2012) ***m. Sami Brady (Jul 2, 2014 to his death) **a. Madeline Petersen (deceased) ***c Chad DiMera (born 1990) ***a. Mia McCormick ****c. Grace McCormick DiMera (Born Jan 26, 2009; deceased) ***m. Abigail Deveraux (Mar 15, 2016 to present) **** c. Thomas Deveraux (Born Nov 25, 2015) **m. Kate Roberts (September 24, 2009 to November 27, 2012) *a. Colleen Brady (deceased) **c. Ryan Brady (deceased) Santo DiMera.jpg|1st Patriarch Santo DiMera † Stefano DiMera A.jpg|2nd Patriarch Stefano DiMera (?) Chad confronts Andre.jpeg|Brothers Chad and Andre DiMera, Sons of Stefano DiMera TonyAnna.JPG|Tony DiMera †, Adopted Son of Stefano DiMera and Anna DiMera Renee DuMonde (Deceased).jpg|Renee DiMera, Daughter of Stefano DiMera † MeganHathaway.jpg|Megan DiMera, Daughter of Stefano DiMera † Peter Blake (Deceased).jpg|Peter Blake DiMera, Adopted Son of Stefano DiMera KristenDB.jpg|Kristen DiMera, Adopted Daughter of Stefano DiMera †(?) Stefano Lexie.JPG|Stefano and daughter Lexie † Carver family.JPG|Lexie with her husband Abe, and their son Theo Benjy Hawk (Deceased).jpg|Benjy Hawk, Deaf Son of Stefano DiMera † James Scott EJ.JPG|EJ DiMera, Son of Stefano DiMera †(?) IMG_6098.jpg|Chad DiMera and his wife, Abigail DiMera Kyler Pettis as Theo.png|Theo Carver, Grandson of Stefano DiMera Johnny DiMera.jpg|Johnny DiMera, Grandson of Stefano DiMera Sydney DiMera.jpg|Sydney DiMera, GrandDaughter of Stefano Dimera Julia O'Connor 2.jpg|Grace McCormick DiMera, GrandDaughter of Stefano DiMera † ThomasJDD 1.jpg|Thomas Jack DiMera, Grandson of Stefano DiMera, and Heir To The DiMera Empire 'KEY' *m. Married *c. Child *a. Affair *r. Rape *o. other 'DiMera Mansion' Address: 430 Lakeview Drive Salem, USA 06649 The DiMera Mansion (formerly known as the Donovan Mansion) was a mansion that the Donovan family resided in. After they left town, Stefano DiMera purchased the mansion and it has been the home to the DiMera family ever since. This is a three-story, all-brick Georgian style dwelling with six bedrooms, seven baths. There are also plenty of secret rooms, separate servants' quarters and a guest house on about five acres of property lush with colourful English-style gardens which contain rare flowers imported from Italy. Tony DiMera added many Mediterranean touches and colours to the house. In the main living room and lobby area busts of Roman emperors can be seen on the tables. It also has been shown there is an underground dungeon that the DiMeras have used to imprison their enemies. It is staffed by many servants with the main butler Harold and maid Mary being the most prominent. It was formerly a part of DiMera Enterprises. Historically, the person (or persons) who controlled DiMera Enterprises also controlled the DiMera mansion. Chad DiMera became owner of the mansion after he paid off the back taxes on it. The DiMera mansion is often seen by Salem residents as a fearsome and haunting place. It is commonly referred to as a "house of horrors" and the "bowls of Hell". File:DiMera mansion.jpeg|Exterior DiMera mansion interior.JPG|Interior entrance leading into the main room (2007) Roman Sami.JPG|Roman and Sami in the main room Stefano, Marlena, Andre.jpeg|Stefano, Marlena, and Andre in the study Chad holds EJ at gunpoint.JPG|Chad and EJ in the entrance area (2014) Thaao Penghlis-mansion-set.PNG|Most of the main room seen in an interview with Thaao Penghlis. Current residents: *[[Chad DiMera|'Chad Michael DiMera']] *[[Abigail Deveraux|'Abigail Johanna Deveraux DiMera']] *'Thomas Jack Deveraux DiMera' *Harold (butler) *Mary (maid) Former residents: *Abe Carver *Allie Horton *Andre DiMera *Anna DiMera *Ava Vitali (deceased) *Bart Biederbecke (deceased) *Billie Reed *Brady Black *Cassie Brady *Ciara Brady *Claire Brady *Daphne DiMera (deceased) *EJ DiMera (deceased?) *Ivan Marais *John Black *Johnny DiMera *Kate Roberts *Kristen DiMera (deceased?) *Lexie Carver (deceased) *Marlena Evans *Nicole Walker *Peter Blake *Renee DuMonde (deceased) *Rex Brady *Sami Brady *Shane Donovan *Stefano DiMera (deceased?) *Sydney DiMera *Theo Carver *Tony DiMera (deceased) *Vivian Alamain *Will Horton (deceased) *Wilhelm Rolf *Eliana (maid) 'DiMera Enterprises' DiMera Enterprises also known as the DiMera Empire, founded by Santo DiMera is an international conglomerate. In Europe, DiMera Enterprises were behind many hostile takeovers, drug operations and organized crimes. Santo built DiMera Enterprises into an international powerhouse and made connections and deals with numerous officials and businessmen around the world that benefited DiMera Enterprises and were later used by his son Stefano. In early February 1982, Santo's son Stefano DiMera moved the "family business" to midwestern Salem to build a family there. It originated in Tuscany, but has branch offices in various parts of the world, including Rome, New Orleans, Hong Kong, London, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course Salem. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. Upon Stefano's death in 2012 EJ DiMera assumed control of DiMera Enterprises. Shortly before his death Stefano had another will drawn up that disinherited EJ because Stefano had recently discovered that EJ is not his biological son but the will was never signed, witnessed, and notarized and therefore not legally binding. However it was revealed on August 21, 2012 that Ian McAllister faked Stefano's death as well as forging Alice's letter and EJ's DNA test, therefore making EJ Stefano's biological son once again. In July 2013 EJ, with Justin Kiriakis' help, pulled a hostile takeover and took over complete ownership of DiMera Enterprises. In September 2013, with Sami Brady Trial in full swing, EJ pleads with his father to help Sami and he will do anything, part of it, he agree's to handover control back of Dimera Enterprises to Stefano and will live in the mansion until Stefano says otherwise. Stefano loses control of DiMera enterprises in July 2014, when Sami and Kate successfully forged his signature on documents that make them Co-CEOs of DiMera enterprise. He later regains control with the help of Chad and Victor Kiriakis, who help Stefano set Kate up for a fall. After Stefano's death in 2016, Chad likely became an executive and the Company's CEO due to it being his inheritance. Andre and Kate returned to the company to help Chad bring back DiMera to it's former glory. Current employees *[[Chad DiMera|'Chad DiMera']], CEO and Chairman (2016-onwards), former intern, former Co-CEO, former Model for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics *[[Andre DiMera|'Andre DiMera']], Executive, Henchman (1983–1984, 2007, 2016-), associate (posing as Tony DiMera) (1993–1996), Former CEO of the DiMera Enterprises (posing as Tony) (2002–2005), Former Executive (2007) *[[Kate Roberts|'Kate Roberts']], Executive, Co-CEO of DiMera Enterprises (July 2014-May 2015, 2016-onwards) * [[Lucas Horton|'Lucas Horton']], Executive at Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics, a subsidiary of DiMera Enterprises * [[Belle Black|'Belle Black']], Lawyer for DiMera Enterprises * [[Gabi Hernandez|'Gabi Hernandez']], Image Consultant, former model for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics * Don Alexander, Board member * Charlie Casey, Board member * Reginald Benedict, London subsidiary * Mr. Shin, Hong Kong subsidiary Former Employees *EJ DiMera, Executive (2005-2007) (2008-2012) (2013-2014), CEO (2012) (2013) *Wilhelm Rolf, DiMera doctor and henchman (1997-2002, 2007-2008) *Kristen DiMera, Former CEO of DiMera Enterprises between 1995 and 1997 (2012-2013, 2014). *Stefano DiMera, Former CEO and Chairman of the Board *Peter Blake, Former legal council *John Black, CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2008) *Patrick Lockhart, Henchman for Andre and EJ DiMera (on and off from 2004 to 2007) *Colin Murphy, Former DiMera doctor, hitman (2002–2003) *Bart Biederbecke, Former associate to Andre DiMera (posing as Tony DiMera) (1997–2007) *Ilya Petrov, Former henchman and associate of Stefano DiMera Category:Days of Our Lives Families Category:Families